1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a supporting roll framework for continuous metal, in particular steel, casting installations
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
A supporting roll framework of the generic type is known from DE German reference 196 06 308 B1. This supporting roll framework is divided into straight or curved segments with roll carriers, a plurality of rolls being assembled on one roll carrier. In each case two roll carriers, designed as a flexurally rigid frame element in the form of a welded sheet construction, for parallel end sides are attached to holding elements which run on both sides next to the cross section of the casting strand. The rolls are mounted on both sides in bearings, the housings of which are in turn connected to the roll carrier. Both frame elements have a protruding extension at each end, between which in each case one side element, which is designed in the form of welded sheet construction, is pressed in and releasably connected to the two frame elements by means of expansion-shank bolts. The flexurally and torsionally rigid supporting roll segment formed in this way has smooth and planar inner surfaces. Both frame elements are provided with carriers which extend in the running direction of the strand, are of T-shaped design and to which the corresponding bearing housing is releasably attached. The cooling medium supply and discharge is integrated in the frame element, and the bearing housing, which is likewise cooled, is connected to the cooling medium supply or discharge by means of a passage formed in the T-shaped carrier.
A drawback of this known supporting roll framework is the difficulty of access in the event of a defective roller or a defective bearing. Another drawback is the way in which the cooling medium is guided in the frame element, since the cooling medium flowing back from the roll in question is guided through the frame part with a number of diversions.